Shut up !
by Shamandalie
Summary: Chapitre 01 par TP : Heero qui va pèter un câble à cause de Dudu. Chapitre 02 par DCOokaShamandalie : Duo vexé qui est en colère. Chapitre 03 à venir le duo horrible TP et DC : la confrontation !
1. Chapitre 01 : Shut up !

Série : Gundam Wing bien sûr !  
Auteur : Toujours TP !  
Genre : euh… POV de Heero… Songfic… Oneshot… et je crois que c'est tout ! (vous vous rendez compte ? je l'ai pas fait angster ! j'ai fait des progrès non ?)  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi… les G-boys sont à leurs créateurs et la chanson (Shut up) à Simple Plan j'imagine…  
Commentaire : mdr ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ça ! Je sais pas si ça vous plaira mais c'est bien marrant de faire péter un câble à Hee'chan !

Petit blabla d'Ooka/Shamandalie : Alors j'ai proposé à TP de faire la réponse de dudu à ce chapitre qui est de TP je le rappelle lol et c'est ok donc voilà ! Et on va faire la confrontation Heerovs Duo toutes les deux !

**Shut Up !**

_There you go you're always so right_

Là où tu vas, tu te sens toujours bien. Que ce soit sur un champ de bataille, dans une école, dans une base ennemie, … Tu es toujours à l'aise.

_It's all a big show_

Pour toi, la vie n'est qu'un show dans lequel tu as le premier rôle n'est-ce pas ? Tu es perpétuellement sur scène, à faire le mariole, sans te rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

_It's all about you_

Il n'y en a toujours que pour toi. Tu crois être le centre du monde. Tu crois que tout le monde ne vit que pour toi, que tous les yeux sont toujours braqués sur toi…

_You think you know what everyone needs_

Tu crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde. Tu crois que tu nous connais mieux que nous. Tu crois toujours savoir ce dont on a besoin mais tu te trompes. Tu ne nous connais pas. Tu crois que ton cas peut être une généralité et s'étendre aussi à nous mais c'est faux.

_You always take time to criticize me_

Ça, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher on dirait. Tu passes ton temps à me critiquer. A chaque fois que je prends une décision tu n'en vois que les failles, aussi petites soient-elles et tu me les envoies à la figure avec ton absence de tact habituelle.

_It seems like everyday I make mistakes_

A t'entendre, on croirait qu'il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je fasse des erreurs. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas infaillible mais tout de même !

_I just can't get it right_

Je ne peux plus le supporter. J'ai passé trop de temps à t'écouter me dénigrer. Je crois que je suis assez patient mais trop c'est trop !

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate_

J'ai l'impression que tu aimes me détester. Je ne comprends pas mais c'est le sentiment que j'ai… Peut-être parce que je te laisse faire sans trop de remontrances, contrairement à un certain Chinois…

_But not today_

Non, c'est fini. Aujourd'hui j'en ai assez. Tu m'as poussé à bout alors…

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

La ferme ! Je ne supporte plus de t'entendre ! Pour une fois, tais-toi !

_Don't wanna hear it_

Je ne veux plus entendre tes commentaires moqueurs sur chacune de mes paroles !

_Get out, get out, get out_

Dégage ! Je sens que si je te vois encore sourire quand je dis le moindre mot, je vais te tuer sur place !

_Get out of my way_

Alors pour ta propre sécurité, dégage de mon chemin.

_Step up, step up, step up you'll never stop me_

Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. Si tu m'en fais encore voir de toutes les couleurs, je te promets que tu le regretteras. Quoi que tu fasses, je te le ferai payer !

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down_

Tu peux toujours essayer de me rabaisser, aujourd'hui je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'en ai assez de supporter tes commentaires sans rien dire. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de ne plus me laisser atteindre si facilement, en tout cas, pas sans riposter…

_There you go you never ask why_

Si quelqu'un d'autre que moi te dit d'aller quelque part, tu y vas sans poser de question… alors pourquoi fais-tu tant d'histoires quand c'est moi qui te donne des ordres ? Je ne comprends pas…

_It's all a big lie_

J'ai l'impression que ton attitude est un énorme mensonge mais je n'en comprends pas la raison… Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ressens le besoin de t'opposer à moi comme ça…

_Whatever you do_

Quoi que tu fasses, je sens ce… ce rejet en quelque sorte, dans chacun de tes actes. Comme si cette attitude était innée pour toi… comme si tu étais né pour me ridiculiser.

_You think you're special_

Oh ça ne fait aucun doute : tu te crois très spécial ! Je veux bien reconnaître que tu es unique (et encore heureux d'ailleurs !) mais de là à dire que tu es spécial…

_But I know, and I know and I know, and we know that you're not_

Pour être honnête, nous savons tous que tu n'es pas si spécial, que tu joues un rôle tout simplement. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire trop pour nous impressionner, ça ne prend plus.

_You're always there to point out my mistakes_

Tu passes ton temps à montrer mes erreurs du doigt en disant que toi tu ne les aurais pas faites…

_And shove them in my face_

Et à me les jeter à la figure. Mais sache que personne n'est parfait. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et c'est ainsi que l'on apprend. C'est ainsi que l'on se distingue des machines.

_It's like I'm the one you love to hate_

Je crois vraiment que, pour je ne sais quelle raison, tu prends plaisir à me détester…

_But not today_

Aujourd'hui, j'en ai assez. Déteste-moi tant que tu veux, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais si tu te montres encore aussi pénible (pour être poli) je ne me retiendrai plus !

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

Ferme-la !

_Don't wanna hear it_

Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

_Get out, get out, get out_

Dégage !

_Get out of my way_

Je ne veux plus te voir sur mon chemin !

_Step up, step up, step up you'll never stop me_

Tu ne m'arrêteras pas aujourd'hui.

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down_

Je ne me laisserai pas rabaisser !

_Is gonna bring me down_

Non, rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra me rabaisser !

_Will never bring me down_

Je ne te laisserai plus me rabaisser !

_Don't tell me who I should be_

Ne me dis plus qui je dois être ! Je le sais mieux que toi !

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

Je sais ce qui est bien pour moi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire.

_Don't tell me what I should do_

Je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire !

_I don't wanna waste my time_

J'ai perdu assez de temps comme ça avec toi. La prochaine fois, je ne serai pas aussi patient ! Je crois que si tu recommences je te foutrai à la porte.

_I'll watch you fade away_

Et je te regarderai partir sous la pluie avec beaucoup de plaisir !

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

Ferme-la un peu !

_Don't wanna hear it_

Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

_Get out, get out, get out_

Dégage !

_Get out of my way_

Je ne veux plus te voir sur mon chemin !

_Step up, step up, step up you'll never stop me_

Tu ne m'arrêteras pas si je ne veux plus me laisser faire !

_Nothing you say today is gonna bring me down_

Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne pourra plus me rabaisser.


	2. Chapitre 02 : Crash And Burn

Série : Nan nan ça a pas changé d'un chapitre à l'autre !  
Auteur : Cette fois, c'est moi ! DC ! Ookami, dagga, Shamandalie, piochez dans le tas ! mdr  
Genre : Songfic, on reste dans le genre :p POV de dudu ! Et pi heu on va dire que c'est tout ? ou alors à vous de voir  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys sont pas à TP, mais ils sont pas à moi non plus snif snif et la chanson, Crash And Burn, est de Simple Plan !  
Commentaire : Voilà, la réponse de dudu faite par mes soins au chapitre précédent de TP ! Et c'est pourri aussi… snif snif. Enfin le chap suivant c'est la confrontation qu'on la fait TP et moi !

**Crash And Burn**

_One more day before you go _

Encore un jour avant que tu files ! Une mission en solo ! Bin voyons ! Je te savais pas si lâche ! Ca t'aurait tué de me le dire, hein ? Et bien bravo ! Pour un Soldat Parfait, t'as de sérieux progrès à faire !

_We'll stay up late for one more show _

Ouais, nous allons rester ici encore un peu, histoire de finir le show que tu as commencé ! Tu veux me la faire boucler ? Bon courage mon pote alors ! Je le relève ton défi !

_Grab the keys, we're going out _

Quoi que non. C'est pas le bon endroit pour ça. On va gêner les autres qui ont autre chose à faire que subir ta petite crise de nerf et la mienne ! Chope les clef, on va dehors.

_We're leaving home _

Et fais pas de bruit ! On file en douce de cette baraque. A moins que tu sois aussi imparfait que ça ?

_And we won't come back again _

Ouais, on reviendra pas ici. Pas ensemble. Ca sera toi ou moi, mais pas tous les deux. Faut qu'on parle, monsieur Perfect Soldier, et après ça yen aura sûrement un de nous en trop dans le groupe.

_We're friends 'till the end _

Nous sommes amis jusqu'à la fin. Ouais, c'est ce que j'ai cru.

_We'll take on the world _

Nous prendrons le monde, à notre manière, comme des potes ! Tu parles ouais.

_We just don't care at all _

On s'en fout complètement de tout ça ! C'est fait pour les vrais amis, ce genre de délire. Je croyais qu'on l'était.

_I never wanted to believe _

J'ai jamais voulu le croire. T'avais toujours le mot « parfait » qui clignotait au dessus de ta tête ! Et quand on est parfait, on fait pas ce genre de trucs ! Pas quand on est amis !

_That you could lie _

J'ai jamais voulu croire que tu pouvais mentir. C'est étonnant venant de ta part. Toi, mentir ? Et pour des trucs qui n'ont rien à voir avec des missions ? Des trucs qui sont importants pour moi et pas pour toi ? Surprenant !

_That friends decieve _

Ouais, ça je le savais pas encore. Ca aussi j'ai jamais voulu le croire. Que les amis déçoivent. Je t'ai considéré comme tel, j'ai mal fait apparemment ! Mais c'est vrai après tout, excuse-moi, j'avais oublié que le Soldat Parfait doit pas avoir d'amis. Ca gêne pendant les missions !

_But here I stand, I'm still the same _

Mais je me tiens ici, et je suis toujours le même ! Pas de chance pour toi ! Je suis toujours le petit rigolo qui embête son monde ! Et qui critique tout le monde !

_I watched your change, you won't come back _

J'ai observé ton changement. Ton énervement grandir. Je le voyais, même si tu le montrais pas, et moi ça m'amusait. Mais t'as changé plus que je le croyais. T'as changé au point de me foudroyer du regard sans aucune raison ! D'avoir l'air de me détester !Tu redeviendras pas comme avant, ça crève les yeux. Et alors ? Je m'en fiche mon petit Yuy.

_I wonder what it's like to be like you _

J'me demande bien c'que c'est d'être comme toi. Un crétin qui se rend même pas compte qu'il a un ami. Un type qui pense qu'à ses missions et qui s'énerve dès qu'on ose le critiquer là-dessus.

_To never really care how bad it hurts _

J'me demande bien c'que c'est de se foutre de tout ce qui a trait aux autres ! De se foutre de blesser ou pas. De se foutre à quel point on peut faire mal.

_So go ahead and lie and keep moving on _

Alors, puisque tu t'en fous, casse toi. Vas mentir ailleurs, ça te fera les pieds. Va mentir à quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui, comme un con, ai cru à une possible amitié. Continue à avancer dans ton coin, avec tes missions, je te critiquerai plus.

_It's all about yourself _

C'est tout ce que tu es ! Un type qui ment.

_And you're never wrong _

Un type qui a jamais tort ! Tu parles ! Ou alors même quand t'as tort tu fais style que non. Lamentable ! Tous les autres, tu les fais passer pour des merdes à côté ! Et quand c'est moi qui fais une erreur, j'ai toute la foudre du ciel qui me tombe dessus !

_I'll watch you crash and burn _

Je te regarderai, encore une fois, te détruire. Je te regarderai te détruire et brûler, tout comme t'as détruit et brûlé une amitié naissante. Moi, je t'ai considéré comme ça ! Un ami ! Mais j'avais bien tort !

_The day is gone, it's cold out _

Le jour est parti, il fait froid dehors. Bah, ça me calmera. Tu m'énerves ! L'amitié se change en colère.

_I walk alone as you fade out _

Je marche seul. Normal. Toi, t'es pas foutu de m'affronter en face ! Ou alors tu préfères attendre la nuit complète ? Histoire que je vois pas une possible émotion passer sur ton visage ? T'inquiète pas va je sais que c'est impossible ! Mis à part le mensonge, ya jamais rien que tu laisses voir.

_I don't know why I'm reaching out _

J'sais même pas pourquoi j'attends tiens. Peut-être que j'ai envie malgré tout de te laisser une chance. Après tout, peut-être que c'est pas tard, hein ?

_And now I know you won't come back _

Non, bien sur que c'est trop tard. Je le sens bien. Maintenant, je sais que tu reviendras pas. T'as changé, t'as pas compris que si je t'énervais, c'était juste un jeu, un gage d'amitié. Mais, con comme un manche à balai, t'as rien compris. C'était à prévoir ! Une machine peut pas comprendre les sentiments même les plus simples !

_I wonder what it's like to be like you _

Ouais, j'me demande c'que c'est d'être comme toi. Enervé par quelqu'un qui tente de se lier d'amitié avec toi. C'est vrai que t'es un solitaire insociable. J'aimerais pas être comme ça !

_To never really care how bad it hurts _

C'est quoi, d'être comme toi ? Ne pas se soucier de blesser les autres ? Ne même pas s'imaginer à quel point ça peut faire mal ? Être un crétin égoïste quoi ! J'me demande c'que c'est. De mentir, de laisser croire qu'on est amis et en fin de compte de prouver que c'est pas le cas. Mais en tout cas, j'préfère me contenter de me le demander et arrêter d'essayer d'être ami avec un type pareil.

_So go ahead and lie and keep moving on _

Alors casse-toi et mens et continue ton chemin de ton côté ! Si j'suis pas loin, c'est que je me contenterai de te regarder. Mais j'dirai plus rien. J'te laisserai faire ta route, avancer tout seul, puisque c'est c'que tu veux !

_It's all about yourself _

Rien de plus à ajouter ! Tout ça, c'est toi ! Ya pas plus, pas moins !

_And you're never wrong _

Ah si ! Faut ajouter ça ! T'as jamais tort ! Toujours juste ! Monsieur Perfect Soldier ! Mais t'as beau être parfait, je suivrai ton chemin, de loin. Rien que pour le plaisir de te regarder…

_I'll watch you crash and burn _

Ouais, je te regarderai te détruire et brûler ! Et presque avec une joie malsaine ! Mais rassure-toi, je te critiquerai pas ! Je me contenterai d'observer.

_Do you remember the days _

Tu t'en rappelles, de ces jours que nous avons passés ensembles, tous les cinq ? Et ce qu'on disait ? Sûr que non ! Pour une fois que tu parlais ! Mais tu t'en foutais sûrement comme tu t'en fous maintenant ! T'as dû oublier. Ca avait pas énormément de rapport avec une mission alors évidemment…

_Way back when we used to say _

Tu t'en souviens pas, hein ? Ce qu'on avait l'habitude de dire ces jours-là ?

_Nothing can change us, no one will stop us _

Que rien ne nous change, que personne ne nous arrêtera. Toi, tu pensais à quoi quand t'as dit ça avec nous ? Sûrement que tu vaincrais Oz ! Et moi, je pensais à quoi selon toi ? Je pensais à l'amitié possible ! L'amitié que rien n'arrêterait ! Mais toi, tu t'en fous, tu sais même pas ce que c'est !

_I'll never be like you _

Je serai jamais comme toi ! C'est une certitude ! Plutôt crever ! J'y tiens moi à l'amitié, je m'en fous pas ! Une autre certitude : je ne te l'accorderai plus jamais ! Quel que soit le résultat, quel que soient les actions que tu comptes faire ! De toute façon, tu t'en fiches bien.

_I'll watch you crash and burn _

Je te regarderai te détruire et brûler ! Parce qu'on peut pas vivre sans les autres !

_(You're never wrong and you keep moving on) _

T'as jamais tort et tu continues à avancer ! T'iras pas loin seul ! Et moi je serai là pour te voir !

_I'll watch you crash and burn _

Je te regarderai te détruire et brûler ! Quand tu te rendras enfin compte mais trop tard que si je te critiquais, ce n'était que de la taquinerie amicale !

_(You're never wrong and you keep moving on) _

T'as jamais tort et tu continues à avancer ! T'as toujours raison, et t'auras sûrement encore raison quand tu comprendras que t'aurais mieux fait d'avoir des amis, que t'aurais mieux fait d'accepter mon amitié !

_I'll watch you crash and burn _

Je te regarderai te détruire et brûler ! Quand tu comprendras que tu m'as blessé en refusant mon amitié !

_(You're never wrong and you keep moving on) _

T'as jamais tort et tu continues à avancer ! Et comme avoir des amis te paraît un obstacle à l'accomplissement de ta mission, tu vas avancer seul, ou seulement avec d'autres machines comme toi !

_I'll watch you crash and burn _

Je te regarderai te détruire et brûler ! Les seuls trucs que tu sais bien faire et dont tu te fiches pas, avec tes foutues missions !

_(You're never wrong and you keep moving on)_

T'as jamais tort et tu continues à avancer ! Mais je peux te jurer que t'iras vraiment pas loin sans des amis ! Et moi, je serai là pour te voir !

Je te verrai te détruire et brûler !

Comme ce que tu as fait avec l'amitié que je t'offrais et que tu as refusé ! Que tu as jeté sans t'en préoccuper !

Je te regarderai te détruire et brûler !


End file.
